1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to attachments to spectacles or sunglasses which further enhances their usefulness. The present invention also relates to apparatus which are designed to carry writing instruments such as pens and pencils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, writing instruments such as a pen or pencil are carried in the pocket of a garment. When wearing a suit jacket or sports coat, the writing instrument is traditionally carried in an inside pocket. When wearing only a shirt, the writing instrument is carried in a breast pocket of the shirt.
In the construction industry, workers frequently wear polo shirts or T-shirts which do not have any breast pockets. It is frequently necessary for workers to have the use of a writing instrument such as pen or pencil in order to mark measurements on one or more surfaces of a particular item such as a beam, rod, etc. Traditionally, workers carry such pen or pencil behind their ear. While the technique for placing a pen or pencil behind an ear and permitting it to rest between an ear and the user's head or hair has become commonplace, it also creates many problems. The writing instrument is placed in an unstable position. Since the worker is physically active in moving around a construction project, the writing instrument frequently falls off and is lost. While some workers do wear shirts with pockets, placing a writing instrument, especially a lead pencil, in a breast pocket, also creates problems. Since the worker frequently bends over, it is easy for the writing instrument to fall out of the pocket and get lost. In addition, if a worker wears spectacles or sunglasses, the temples of the spectacles or sunglasses take up the place behind the wearer's ear where the writing instrument would be placed. Therefore, there really is no room to place the writing instrument behind the wearer's ear if he or she is also wearing spectacles or sunglasses.
Therefore, a significant need exists for an apparatus which permits a writing instrument to be easily carried by a construction worker such as a carpenter, electrician, plumber, etc. who is physically active and must constantly have a pencil readily available. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus which enables such a construction worker who wears spectacles or sunglasses to easily carry such a writing instrument in a location where it is readily accessible and where it will not accidentally fall off and get lost.